Multiversal Red Alert
by JameyoftheMegacosmos
Summary: The USSR was on the verge of collapse until three Soviet officials go back in time to remove the man behind the Allies' technological advances. But what they didn't know is that they would bring serious repercussions that affect not just Earth, but the fate of the multiverse. Just an offshoot for now. May continue this if popular and when done with other fics.


Just an offshoot for now, since I have other projects going on. But once that is done, if this becomes popular, I may continue on this.

_Just an offshoot I thought about writing. If this catches a lot of attention, maybe I'll get to this._

_Even so, enjoy!_

* * *

Colonel Anatoly Cherdenko peeked out the window. He could see all the angry civilians surrounding the Kremlin building. All of which were holding signs, throwing rocks, and screaming out for their leadership to stand down. What were once proud comrades of the Soviet Union have now begun turning on their superiors.

Some of it was from the Allies. No, it was the Allies who have caused this. Because of the sudden advantage in technological power, they were indestructible for even the Soviets' military might.

Cherdenko was interrupted when he heard behind, "Colonel! In here!". It was General Nikolai Krukov, one the remaining senior military officers in the Kremlin building. He waved into the Premier's office as several men were leaving with documents and unscathed treasures.

Cherdenko rushed from the window. He was already past Krukov as he aggressively went through one of the assistants. Walking behind the main desk, the observation was quite simple.

"The Premier in gone." he pointed out anyway.

"Yes," Krukov said behind him. "The coward has already fled." He turned and placed his hinds on the desk. Letting out the sigh, he judged, "The USSR is at death's door, comrade."

Cherdenko looked around. There was no one left around. The last men besides the senior officers were out carrying a huge portrait of Lenin. It was only those two. After scanning the room one last time, he opened a small bust of Lenin.

"Which is why we must hurry", Cherdenko added as he pressed a button underneath the bust. Nearby, a large bookcase opened up and revealed an old-fashioned elevator. Walking in, Cherdenko turned to Krukov, who was surprised and confused by this secret area. When his superior was still freezing, he called out "Sir, I beg you! Please!"

Krukov slowly complied to his lower-ranked officer. There was nothing else left to do. Krukov came into the elevator as Cherdenko pressed a button on the side. The elevator door closed behind them along with the bookcase that covered it. Soon after, the elevator started descending.

Looking at how far down to the bottom it was, Krukov saw there was something going on. But even so, there was nothing else that could be done.

"What is is?" Krukov asked in ridicule. "Some sort of escape route?"

"No, sir," his comrade turned to him. "Twelve months ago, I was put in charge of a top secret project. Because the Premier is not here, that's why you are."

Krukov looked away and shook his head. "Even our R&D experiments would not do a thing at this time," he doubted. "Whatever it is, it's too late."

Cherdenko chuckled from that, which attracted his superior's attention. "With respect, General, you are wrong." Moments later, the elevator stopped and two large doors stood next to them. Waving his hand, he requested, "Please."

Finding a hatch on one side, the General opened one of the doors and walked out. Before him, he saw a hallway in between massive motors and Tesla coils. At the end, there was a large dome with an antenna.

"For you see, sir," Cherdenko said behind the stunned Krukov. "_Time_ is on _our_ side."

As the Colonel walked along the hallway, the still confused General followed. They came across a couple of scientists standing at the center as one of them noticed their presence. The spectacle-wearing man came up to them in desperation like he knew what they were after.

"No, no, no!" he called out to Cherdenko. "It isn't ready!"

"And what you mean by, 'It isn't ready?' We are in a desperate situation, Dr. Zelensky!" the Colonel glared at him.

"It hasn't been tested yet!" Zelensky answered. "We don't even know if it works!"

"If what works?" the superior officer asked for answer.

"My..._Time Machine._"

Those words shook Krukov. He was already filled with "Impossible!" and "That's absurd! A time machine?", though he didn't say it out loud. This was no fault, this was very real. The whole machine was real.

Cherdenko handed Zelensky a piece of paper. "Prepare these coordinates."

Looking at the paper, he was as shocked as Krukov was. Except this time, it was more in fear than surprise. "No," he pleaded. "Please! Please!"

"NOW!" Cherdenko shouted as he walked up the dome, followed by Krukov.

The two senior officers walked up the stairs to the dome's entrance. The scientist pursued the two with a lot of begging for whatever they were preparing. As the door to the dome was opened by another scientist, Zelensky blocked the way with the same pleas.

"Get in!" Cherdenko ordered to Zelensky. That finally quieted him and he went inside the dome while his superiors stood for a moment.

"You sure about this, comrade?" Krukov said.

"Why wouldn't I?" Cherdenko responded.

"You can not be serious!"

"Oh, I am. Come, Comrade General! A new world order awaits!"

After a moment of thinking, Krukov complied. If this was to truly remake the Soviet Union, even the world in their image, then so be it. He entered into the dome as the door closed behind him. He saw a set of seats next to him, partly explaining why Cherdenko brought him in the first place. He saw Zelensky checking the meters while showing an empty seat between him and the Colonel.

As Krukov took his seat, Zelensky put his goggles on and turned to his superior. Cherdenko nodded, giving him the signal. He pushed the button next to him and the dome began to electrify. The three passengers transformed into figures of lighting as they shot into the sky. The time machine was then turned off.

* * *

At a nearby stage, a worker walked away. The area was a place no one could be seen. And that was exactly when the three Soviet comrades appeared.

Krukov wandered around and observed their surroundings. To make sure everything was real, he reached for a rope. However, his hand was put down by the scientist beside him.

"No, no! Touch nothing!" Zelensky told him. "We musn't do anything to disrupt...space-time continuum."

Krukov was oblivious to understand what he meant. But he knew it didn't sound good. Since he was dealing with science rather than command, he could only nod and comply. All he could do is observe the surroundings.

He noticed Cherdenko looking at a certain direction. Since the Colonel sent them to this specific time, Krokov knew where and when they were. So he asked his lower-ranked officer, "Where are we?"

"Brussels," Cherdenko answered as he stayed in his direction. "1927."

"1927?" Krukov asked. At first, he thought some other time period. Maybe some time before the Second or Third World War. But this is long before that. So why here?

"The Solvay International Physics Conference." Cherdenko clarified as he remained drawn to something.

Krukov and Zelensky turned to what Cherdenko was so interested in and found a key figure they both knew. Both were surprised by the sight of this past figure, but only Zelensky was able to say anything. "Is that...Einstein?"

"Yes, Doctor." Cherdenko said. It was the man whom everyone knew quite well. "The man most responsible for our enemies' technological superiority." They all heard cheers coming from the audience as the Soviets looked away. "The man who made them invincible…"

Zelensky drew a great stare at his superior. "What do you plan to do?"

Cherdenko smirked as the famous Einstein walked out, only to be greeted by the three arrivals from the future.

"Gentlemen?" Einstein said by their sudden appearance.

"Doctor!" Cherdenko raised out a hand. Einstein also raised a hand in attempt to shake it.

Zelensky jumped out and shouted, "NO!"

But it was too late. Einstein suddenly became electrified by the contact and moments later, he vanished into dust. Hardly any trace of him remained. The Soviet military officers watched the future threat to their country disappear while their scientist saw in horror.

By then, the three Soviets felt another force on them. The three jerked around as they felt the unexpected pressure.

"What's going on?" Cherdenko said to his scientist.

"It looks like...we're returning…" Zelensky said as they vanished from the stage.

* * *

"I do not understand." Krukov said as it all happened so fast.

That was all he could say after they got out of the Time Machine and reached the surface. The time they left, the Kremlin was a mess, one would say, and about to be abandoned. Now, if it was still the Kremlin and their own time, it was all very neat. Above all, it was very different, as if it underwent a complete renovation.

"To put it simple," Zelensky responded quietly. "We've altered the past...and changed the present!"

As they observed the completely new Premier's office, they heard electronic noises coming from behind them. As they turned around, they saw what looked like a TV. However, it was a flat screen instead of the usual boxes. On it, as the Soviets approached, was a woman dressed in a Soviet uniform.

"Ah, good to see you, sir," the woman said. "This is Dasha."

Krukov stood forward, walking forward like gentleman to their officer. Cherdenko went by his side and Zelensky trailed from behind.

"I have the reports from the front you requested." she said as she retrieved a set of documents.

"Thank you," Krukov said by default. "What do you have for me?"

"I'm sorry, Comrade General," Dasha said to Krukov's misunderstanding. "I meant Premier Cherdenko."

Krukov looked to his Colonel, now the Premier. It was dismaying to see his subordinate with his smile at their officer. It was crushing and even confusing by the sudden major changes. What was done was done. He could only listen to their reports.

"Sir, the Allies are on the run soon," Dasha said in gratitude. "Western Europe will be ours!"

"Did you hear that, General?" Cherdenko said to his comrade, who was the only one positively affected. "Our enemies have been defeated!"

"By the way," Dasha continued. "The new ambassadors are here to meet with you."

"Tell them we're busy." Krukov said, still seeing Cherdenko's smirk, adding more to his dismay.

"I'm sorry, sir. They're already here."

"Which ambassadors?" Krukov said in confusion. "Are we supposed to be at war with the Allies?"

"Yes, we are, Comrade General. But it's not any from them. Your personal guards will bring them to you soon."

The doors to the Premier's office opened.

The three Soviets found two young girls, both in their mid-teens and having Soviet Air Force officer uniforms. One was silent and emotionless. She had short light gray hair with black cat ears sticking out. The second one had long blonde hair with ears of a black fox and was smiling at her superiors. They together walked forward to their elder comrades, closest to Krokov.

"Now who would you two be?" the General asked to the black-eared girl in ridicule. "Some sort of child soldiers?"

"We are you and the Premier's personal guards, Comrade General." The blonde girl answered on the side. "Flying Officer Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen," she turned to her still silent comrade. "And Flying Officer Aleksandra 'Sanya' Vladimirovna Litvyak."

Cherdenko face had a shrunken mouth as he stood there. Zelensky also froze in his place.

Krukov shook his head to the blank girls. "Very well, then. So where are the ambassadors?"

"It's very odd of you," a male voice came from behind the girls. The stunned Soviet officials looked up and saw two more figures behind them. The one who spoke had black hair, meeting with his suit, with curls that went down to his neck. "For your comrades to not know who they are, isn't it?" he continued as he approached the new Premier.

He lent a hand to Cherdenko, who shook it willingly. "Please forgive him, ambassador," he apologized.

"No need to call me ambassador." the man said with a smile. "I am Loki of Asgard. And I am here to bring more great news."

"What news?"

"Why, of your new armies, Premier. Thanks to you, the Chtauri are on the Earth's surface by what you call the Himalayas. Together, our combined forces will free the world from the aggressive Allies."

"That's...good to hear." Cherdenko smiling to his new ally.

"Earth's surface?" Zelesky asked. "You mean, you are an alien?"

Loki and Cherdenko look back at the now timid scientist. There was only one answer to that.

"Anyway," Dasha interrupted the blank-minded group. "I have someone else to give reports." The screen shifted to show another man in a scientist uniform. He had purple hair, a little longer than Loki's, and wore a scientist outfit. Behind him was the setting of an underground base with more young girls in blue jumpsuits. Dasha introduced, "It's your leading scientist, Dr. Zelensky, Dr. Scaglietti."

"Scaglietti…" Zelensky said as he took his spectacles off for a moment.

"Why, thank you, Ms. Dasha." the carefree scientist said. "Dr. Zelensky, I am here to congratulate you."

"Well, it's nothing." Zelensky waved his hands. "It's just-"

Before Zelensky could continue, Dasha spoke. "Thanks to you two, the Soviet Union's reach has become more than just Western Europe."

Several more photos and videos, all of places unseen before. Nearly all were photos of alien worlds of different colored skies. But about all of them had common people and Soviet troops marching along the grounds and streets. Many were as young as the personal guards beside them and had circles with runes of light around them. There were also strange ships flying above them, which resembled their dreadnoughts and submarines. Denying it at first since he found it impossible- except for Kirovs, which looked nothing like what he saw- he realized these armadas were actually flying and coming from space. As always, everything carried the USSR flag or symbol.

"As you can see, communism has reached beyond Earth. Several worlds throughout the Dimensional Sea, both administered and unadministered, have fallen into our hands. And the people there have rallied in support for the might of the USSR!"

"Of course, that's good for my side." Scaglietti interrupted. "It also means we've developed a much bigger plan. One with better chances of succeeding in defeating the TSAB!"

"TSAB?" Zelensky asked.

"Why, the Time-Space Administration Bureau." Dasha answered. "The same interdimensional force who started siding with the Allies."

"An inter...dimensional...war?" Zelensky said in disbelief.

"What else would it be?" a second figure came into the Premier's office. The Soviets turned to another young woman approaching them. She was slightly older than the other girls, had short blonde hair, and wore a purple suit.

"And you are?" Krukov asked for identification.

The woman bowed her head. "I am Zoisite of the Dark Kingdom. I run the forces within the European theater and because so, I am the head messenger to the Soviet Union by Queen Beryl herself."

Krukov shook his head. "Never heard of it."

"Well, yes. That's because we are-"

"Hold on, sir!" Dasha interrupted them. "I'm receiving an emergency transmission from our Northern base."

Another screen opened for the others to see. This time, it showed a ragged Soviet officer panicking.

"_They're attacking! There are too many! We have to evacuate!"_

"Who is attacking?" Dasha said before the transmission cut off.

The three Soviets were once again confused by this sudden turn of events. However, Zoisite only glared at the screen. "So, they finally showed up." The others in the room turned to Zoisite as she clenched a fist.

They were interrupted by another voice coming from the the screen. "_The Imperial war machine has been unleashed."_

Everyone turned to the screen, which is now changed to an Asian man in black and white clothing. Near the shoulders were two circles, each with a strange six-pronged symbol.

"_Do not struggle against what is inevitable. It is our divine destiny to become the righteous rulers of all the worlds in this system and beyond. All who stand in the way of our divine destiny will be swept away by the march of history. You will bow before or us, or you will cease to exist."_

The Soviets and their personal guards turned again to see Zoisite still with her fists and her eyes closed. They heard the screen return to Dasha and Scaglietti and turned back.

"What's going on?" Krukov asked. "What was that message?"

"Sir, it appears that the Empire as launch a full scale assault!"

"What Empire?" Krukov said in demand.

"The Empire of the Rising Sun, of course!" Dasha clarified.

"We now have..._two_ mortal enemies?" Zelensky said in shock.

"In a simplified manner, yes," Zoisite said. "As we have our own enemies, but have united ourselves against them. Just like our enemies have. And it appears our own have finally made their move."

"We must unleash our nuclear weapons!" Krukov declared. "Annihilate them all!"

Everyone looked at him with blank faces. Both Cherdenko and Zelensky looked down in disappointment for the General's now embarrassing obliviousness. "Excuse me, General?" Dasha asked.

"Our nuclear weapons?" he tried to clarify. "Our atomic bombs!?"

"Don't you understand?" Zelensky explained. "Without Einstien, there _is_ no nuclear weapons because we altered the time-space continuum!"

"Yes, and even so, this is a different war," Zoisite said. "Now with all of us here and this new war reaching beyond the stars, it's become more dangerous than you can ever imagine."

With those words, everyone looked at each other. Some still in confusion, some in desperation, and others in fear. Zelensky was the most afraid of the group as he spoke to his comrades.

"Who knows what nightmares we may have created?"

* * *

_(Cue the Hell March theme…)_

_Out in space in the Sol system, a lone interdimensional ship made by the USSR wandered. Its crew were wandering nonchalantly with the captain resting on his seat. Beeps started going off. The captain's mood whiplashed as the radars came in contact with an unbelievable force. Each of which were coming from all the known planets. The alarmed crew went to their posts and observed from the windows. Coming from their direction was a massive fleet of unknown ships that extend from their limited vision as they left their respective planets._

_Several fleets disappeared as they warped out of the Sol System, but three were on their way to Earth. Each of these had a mark for Mars, Venus, and Mercury on the side of their flags of the Empire of the Rising Sun. They joined with another fleet of ships carrying a crescent moon symbol as their large battleships began firing. Four bright lights of different colors came from fortress-like warships that were the largest of the fleets. Followed by waves of flying soldiers and smaller ships, the four lights dashed with immense speed to the Earth's surface._

_On the Earth's surface, the invading Imperial air forces came into contact with a horde of Chtauri. As several Leviathans joined in the war, many of its troops jumped onto the ground as they fired their weapons in the air. Some were shot in retaliation by several squadrons of young girls in suits, which some were pantless. Several chopper-like aircraft descended and transformed into two legged walkers. One such chopper crushed a pair of Chtauri with its legs before firing an array of missiles into the air that seek the Leviathans. A huge array of these missiles bombarded one Leviathan as it crashed dead onto the ground._

_Several other transports descended from the sky and opened its doors as they approached the ground. Many samurai-like warriors came out with rifles. Some came pulled out their katanas with a handful of other girls that followed, wielding weapons of runes and strange programming as they charged ahead._

…_  
_

_Meanwhile, another large fleet of Soviet warships arrived after a jump to handful of other fleets guarding a set of planets. Some were meet with torpedoes that appeared out of some pocket dimensions before exploding in the face of their targets. The launchers came out of the same pocket dimensions as submarine-like ships that continued to fire torpedo weapons that their enemy. Coming behind them was an immense barrage of missiles from the dreadnoughts as they were constantly shot down by the resisting fleets. Some missiles made it through as they bombarded the enemy ships and destroyed pieces of their blockade. Another wave of missiles, now less hindered than the first, passed through and trailing behind them where a large number of streaks of red and yellow light. All of which head to the planets' surfaces._

_On one such world several warships and soldiers were in the air, met with a direct confrontation against the Soviet forces. The sky was dotted with beams of multi-colored light and explosions, large and small. The ground was no better, as what was once a peaceful city was now covered with debris and columns of heavy tanks. Several soldiers fired multiple beams at the tanks, which surprisingly countered them with their own before returning fire with their cannons. Escorting them were hovering small cylindrical drones, larger four-legged ones, and troopers with either electric armor or skates that left trails of color behind them. More missiles fired behind them before they were all shot down by the resisting forces._

_One such soldier manifested an encircled sphere of pink energy aimed at the tank columns. One of the tanks fired back, right before a massive flash..._


End file.
